Rhombus
|image =FO01 NPC Rhombus N.png |px =250px |special =ST 10, PE 10, EN 8, CH 9, IN 8, AG 10, LK 8 |race =Human |affiliation=Brotherhood of Steel |role =Head Paladin High Elder |location =Lost Hills |appearances =''Fallout'' Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel |quests =Scout the northern wastes |actor =Clancy Brown (Fallout) John Vernon (Fallout: BOS) |dialogue =RHOMBUS.MSG |extra = }} Vertaling: Rhombus is de Head Paladin van de Brotherhood of Steel in de Lost Hills bunker in 2161. Achtergrond Hij verkreeg zijn positie toen de vorige Head Paladin, John Maxson, de nieuwe High Elder werd toen zijn vader omkwam bij een aanval door de Vipers. De Paladins, geleid door Rhombus, begonnen verschillende veldtochten tegen de Vipers. Binnen de maand waren bijna alle Vipers gevonden en uitgemoord. Slechts enkelingen konden vluchten naar het noorden of naar het oosten, naar het Sierra Nevada gebergte. Rhombus is niet echt een prater en als hij boos wordt, trapt hij de Vault Dweller uit de Brotherhood of Steel. Hij belooft de Vault Dweller te trainen als de dreiging van de super mutants verdwenen is. Na de dood van John Maxson wordt Rhombus de nieuwe High Elder van de Brotherhood. Omdat de vorige High Elders allemaal leden waren van de Maxson familie, is het waarschijnlijk dat ook Rhombus banden heeft met de familie, als is hier geen enkel bewijs voor. Interacties met de speler Overzicht van interacties Tell me about Alternatieve geschiedenis In één van de eindes van de Brotherhood of Steel in Fallout wordt gezegd dat in de jaren 2180 de Brotherhood, dan de Steel Plague genoemd, de pas gevormde NCR vernietigt en een 'Dark Age' inluidt die duizend jaar zou duren. Dit is echter niet canon. Dit einde zal voorkomen als de speler Rhombus doodt, wat betekent dat het essentieel is voor het verhaal van Fallout 2 dat hij overleeft. Als hij overleeft, wordt een afbeelding van een oudere Rhombus getoond voor het "goede" Brotherhood einde. Dit betekent dat hij waarschijnlijk High Elder werd na de dood van John Maxson. In Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel begint Rhombus, ondanks kritiek van de Elder Council, veldtochten tegen het super mutant leger, dat dan onder leiding van Attis staat. Ze reisden naar de stad Carbon, waar Jane, de Raider Matron, hen waardevolle informatie geeft over hun vijanden. Daarna trokken ze naar de stad Los, waar het leger van de super mutants zich bevond. Daar wordt Rhombus als enige gevangen genomen, want al zijn makkers sneuvelden in een bloedig gevecht met de super mutant en een lokale groep ghouls met de naam Church of the Lost. Rhombus wordt door de leider van de ghouls, Blake, gefolterd, maar is later gered door de Initiate, de speler. Rhombus helpt dan de speler om de Secret Vault, de plek waar de super mutants zich bevinden, te bereiken. Maar hij raakt gewond door een ghoul kamikaze die vlak bij hen neerstort. Omdat hij niet in staat is voort te vechten stuurt hij de Initiate alleen op pad om met de super mutants af te rekenen. Rhombus blijft gewond achter, zittend naast een vrachtwagen. Maar als de speler terugkeert, is hij verdwenen. Wat er met hem gebeurde, is niet bekend, maar waarschijnlijk raakte hij weg uit Los en bereikte hij de Lost Hills bunker. Een andere mogelijkheid is dat Los zijn graf geworden is. Speler Hij is ook een speelbaar personage wanneer het tweede hoofdstuk voltooid is. Hij lijkt goed op Cyrus, al heeft hij enkele voordelen: *+30 AC *+100% Bonus tegen Melee Damage *+50% Bonus tegen Explosive Damage *+50% Bonus tegen Heavy Hitter *+50% Bonus tegen Wastelander Verschijningen Rhombus verschijnt in Fallout als een talking head, waarvan de stem ingesproken is door Clarence Brown. Hij is ook een speelbaar personage en NPC in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. Hij komt voor in het tweede hoofdstuk in de folterkamer van de Church of the Lost, waar hij en de Initiate elkaar helpen. Hij wordt een speelbaar personage vanaf het derde hoofdstuk. De stem van deze Rhombus werd ingesproken door John Vernon. Gallerij Image:FO01 NPC Rhombus N.png|"Mogelijks. Als het optrekkend leger vernietigd is, keer dan terug om getraind te worden." Image:FO01 NPC Rhombus G.png|"Ha ha ha! Laat eens zien." Image:FO01 NPC Rhombus B.png|"Onbeschaamde pup. Excuseer je nu en je zal niet gekwetst raken." en:Rhombus fr:Rhombus pl:Rhombus ru:Ромбус uk:Ромбус zh:菱形 Categorie:Menselijke personages Categorie:Brotherhood of Steel Categorie:fallout non-player characters Categorie:Fallout talking heads Categorie:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel speelbare personages Categorie:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel non-player characters